


Excuse me, may you fall in love with me please? (Part 3 of 'Flowercrowns and chill?')

by sunkatistrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Part 3, Pastel/goth!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Punk/Pastel is what I live for, danhowell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phat trash, phillester, punk!phil, this is turning into a long fic and I didn't expect this but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkatistrash/pseuds/sunkatistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kiss incident between them, Dan is worried that Phil hates him since he hadn't called him but thing turn out to be the complete oposite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me, may you fall in love with me please? (Part 3 of 'Flowercrowns and chill?')

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like this fic so I'll write maybe one more part of it bc I suck with extended stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy your ball of fluff and pheels.

Had he fucked it up? Possibly not. He was just ovethinking.  
Dan sat on his bed glancing at his phone every two seconds. He hadn’t had any text from Phil since the day that he came to Dan’s house and Dan was scared that he fucked something up. Phil probably re thought the whole situation between them and decided that he didn’t really like Dan or that he was too childish for him or-  
Dan had to stop thinking about it or he’d go crazy.  
It wasn’t that bad that Phil hadn’t texted him all weekend. He hadn’t texted him either, well, not that he didn’t want to.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phil layed down on the sofa and bit his thumbnail. Should he text dan? No. he’d look desperate. But he was in fact desperate.  
He hated being so anxious when it came to the younger boy.  
He never got like this about anyone. Maybe cause he’d never really liked anyone but still, he hated it.  
He was used to be his rude, sassy self but Dan made him want to be sweet and treat him carefully and he didn’t know how to react.  
Phil sighed and got up to get his phone from the charger and play some music. It was midnight already so there was no point on text him now, Dan was probably asleep anyways.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Monday came and Dan was sad that he didn’t see Phil all day. he was resigned that Phil didn’t like him anyway.  
He went to his locker at the end of school day to leave his books and pick up his coat and when he shut the door he met Phil’s face.

“Jesus christ!” he jumped.

“I’m sorry!” Phil apologized quickly. Dan let out a soft chuckle at the boy’s concern.

“Don’t worry, i didn’t see you, ’s all”

“Oh, okay” Phil smiled again.

“So, what are you doing here?” the younger boy asked.

“I kind of go to this school so-”

“No, i mean as in my locker, what are you doing here?”

“Ohh, right, so emm” Phil played with his fingers “I kind want to apologize for not calling or texting you all weekend” he bit his lip “specially after…”

“Yeah” Dan said “Don’t worry about that, is not that important” he said giving him an empathetic smile.

“Well, I still feel bad and I want to make it up to you” Phil insisted.  
Dan sighed and looked at him.

“Why do you care so much? no, why did you start talking to me on the first place?”

“Cause you’re interesting” Phil said in all seriousness.

“I’m not interesting” the boy rolled his eyes “We’re not even on the same world, you’re dark and punk and misterious and everybody at school knows about you, and I’m just me. I don’t even have friends and being invisible is the only thing I know”

“Want to know the real reason of why I talked to you and flirted with you- badly?” 

“A bet?” Dan was getting tired. He was used to being rejected and had given up on realtionships a long time ago and he was quite happy this way. The fact that Phil didn't even call him later that day when they kissed wasn't something he wouldn't expect, to be honest.

“Wha- no! What kind of person do you think I am? It was cause I’ve been looking at you for, I don’t know, the whole semester? every single english class when you sit by the window wearing those flowers on your hair and looking so damn adorable” 

Dan just stood there, looking at him with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say.

“And i didn’t even know how these things were called!” Phil continued “I went home and googled it before texting you that day cause it was the only thing that I found that made you smile and I didn’t know any other thing that I would say so you would accept to hang out with me”

“Phil I-” Dan was interrupted.

“No, wait, I’ve been dying for months so let me finish with this” Dan lifted his hands as saying ‘go ahead’ “When we kissed I was scared that I’d scare you cause, c'mon you didn’t even know me and there I was in your house and pressing my lips against yours, and I know it hasn’t even been a week since I talked to you but I’ve been crushing on you for months and I’m sorry if I’m scaring you right now, i just hate not getting things straight- not pun intended” he finished with a chuckle.

Dan was staring at him with a blank expresion and that made Phil go nervous as fuck.

“Please say something or I’ll go bury myself now”

“I- I just don’t know”

“Please say you’re not scared. And that you like me too” Phil pleaded but the last part was barely a whisper.

“I’m not scared. Well, kinda but in a good way” Dan said “I’m just… I’m not used to people being interesed on me, y'know. I’m used to be out of the ‘relationship drama’ since I don’t talk to so much people but…yeah…” he said bitting his lower lip.

“Yeah what?”

“You wanted me to say that i like you too and…yeah, I kinda do”

“Wha- are you serious? Cause I’m not embarrassing myself for nothing”  
“Yeah, you look embarrassed” Dan chuckled “I bet no one has ever made you blush like that” Phil gave him a soft punch on the arm, a playfull one “And yes, I’m serious. Do you think you’re the only one that can look at people without they knowing?” he laughed “I kind of had a slightly masive platonic crush on the atractive punk boy that sometimes brushed his shoulder with mine on the corridors. Maybe not that platonic now”

“Oh jesus, I thought that the intentional shoulder brushing wasn’t that obvious” Phil said and hid his face on his hands.

“It wans’t untill you did it for like the tenth time on the same day” 

“I’m like a fifteen year old girl” said Phil.

“Nah, I think is kinda cute” that caused Phil to blush even more “Aw, look who’s shy now”

“Stop it, you’re still a tiny flowerchild” Phil tried to compose himself from the embarrasment and the nickname made Dan giggle adorably.

“You’re wearing eye liner today” Phil pointed out.

“Well, yeah, I don’t usually do but-” 

“It looks good on you” Phil nodded.

They were back at their normal selves; Phil being flirtatious and Dan accepting the compliments shyly.

“Thank you” the boy said giving him a soft smile “Being honest I thought that you hated me and that’s why you didn’t call me”

“What? Shit”

“Don’t worry, I tend to overthink everything so it doesn’t really matter”

“I still have to make it up to you though” Phil said. 

“You don’t have to” 

“But I want to do it” the older boy said putting a pouty face “I heard that they opened a haunted house at the exits of town, y'know, october and all that spooky stuff” 

“Yeah, I think I overheard some freshmen talking about it” Dan said, hidding the fact that he was embarrassed that he knew about it cause he overheard a conversation instead of a friend telling him since he had no friends.

“So, would you want to go?” Phil touched Dan’s fingers with his and stared at him. 

“With you, right?” 

“No, with my brother” he joked “Obviously with me!” 

“I had to make sure” Dan laughed “Yeah, that’d be great” he said finally and Phil had to bite his tongue to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. 

“Amazing! Let’s go” he took Dan’s hand on his and dragged him to the school doors; that made Dan laugh at him. To say that he thought that he was childish.

“Wait, right now?” 

“Sure, why not?” 

“I don’t know, I-” 

“C'monnnnn” Phil tugged on his arm "It'll be fun and I promise that no monster will damage my tiny flowerchild" he looked at Dan with sad puppy eyes and the younger let out a little laugh before sighing and saying "Okay, let's go, punk boy" and holding Phil's hand properly.

Phil wans't blushing at all. Nope. No way.

**Author's Note:**

> again, it there's any grammar mistake, pls let me know <3


End file.
